


My Kind of Town

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Atlantic City, Football, Hockey, M/M, Meet the Family, New Jersey, Sports, The Shore, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny shows Steve around New Jersey</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dalwriter)[dalwriter](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dalwriter/) for the Swap of Joy at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).
> 
> I hope you like this and have a Merry Christmas!

Talking Steve into going to New Jersey to meet his parents wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. In fact, Steve gave in far too quickly to the idea of meeting his parents, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth with that.

Danny planned for their trip to coincide with Grace’s time for Thanksgiving, but at the last minute, Rachel called and told him Stan’s parents were going to be in town for Thanksgiving and Grace would be staying with her. Naturally, Danny wasn’t pleased about this and said that he wanted more time with Grace for Christmas - Christmas Eve and Christmas Day and that they could go back to their usual arrangements for New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day.

At the end of September, Danny got an email from the Governor’s office stating that his and Steve’s request for a two week vacation was approved and he set about making plans for their trip. Plane tickets were booked and hotel reservations made. Tickets for a football game and a hockey game were purchased as well. While talking to his mother, she suggested the four of them take a trip to Atlantic City, so that was added to his list.

**H50-H50-H50**

Their first few days in New Jersey was a whirlwind. Visiting with Danny's sisters and nieces and nephews, visiting with buddies at his old precinct and of course eating at all of his favorite diners and restaurants.

Steve knew that by the time they left, he would be lucky if he could remember the names and faces of Danny's immediate family and what they had for dinner every night. Steve was enjoying himself a lot and looking forward to going to a football game in a few days before heading to Atlantic City.

**H50-H50-H50**

The day of the football game rolled around and Danny took Steve to his favorite pre-game bar for lunch before going to the stadium. While at the bar, Danny, Steve and a couple of Danny’s friends who met them there made a bet about who was going to win the game later.

Like usual, Steve picked the team opposite Danny because it was always good to wind him up for a good rant.

“I’m telling you, that’s a foolish bet, my friend,” Danny said as he took a sip of his beer. “No way the Raiders are going to win.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know...they might. But I’ll tell you what…,” Steve said as he leaned closer to Danny to whisper in his ear, “if the Raiders lose, we’ll come back here before we leave and I’ll buy the first round for everyone here.” Danny starts to nod his head to accept, “But!” Steve breaks in, “If they win, YOU have to wear a Raiders jersey when we come back here.”

Danny paused to give it some thought. He knew his team could pull out the win because they nearly always did when he got to see them play in person, but knowing Steve, he’d probably call some Hawaiian priest to jinx the Giants and make them loose.

“I’m waiting…,” Steve sing-songed in Danny’s ear.

Danny glared at the man next to him. “You’re on! I hope you have enough money to cover everyone when we come back!”

Steve laughed and they shook on the bet before closing their tab, paying the bill and heading to the stadium. Danny was really looking forward to the game and collecting on the bet. He’d just have to make sure he kept Steve’s wallet so the man couldn’t get out of the paying when they went back to the bar.

When they got to the stadium, it was thirty minutes until kick off and people were still tailgating in the parking lot. Steve watched them as they walked towards the entrance.

“They mainly come for the tailgating,” Danny said. “They’ll listen to the game on their radios to hear the commentary and continue partying it up. We’re going where it’s warm and can get more food.”

Steve laughed. “Of course. I should have known more food would be involved!”

“Exactly! You can’t see a game in person without eating good stadium food,” Danny said in agreement.

“And are we in the section of your favorite vendor?” Steve asked. He handed over their tickets to be scanned and followed to directions leading to where their seats were located.

Danny gave Steve the _‘You’re lucky you’re hot’_ look in response. “If we happen to get hungry again, Bubba Burger in on our level.”

They found their seats, made friends with the guys sitting around them and prepared for what they hoped was a good game. At half time, Steve offered to get them food and drinks and returned just in time for the third quarter.

The game was close with the score going back and forth between the teams, but by the end of the game, the Giants were able to hold off the Raiders and won by four points. Steve groaned as Danny and the other Giants cheered.

“Twenty-four to twenty!” Danny cheered as he did a little dance in front of Steve.

“What’s with your friend?” one of the guys asked Danny when he noticed Steve wasn’t cheering along with them.

“He made a foolish bet against the Giants and now he has to pay up,” Danny crowed.

Steve rolled his eyes as he ushered Danny out of their row. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Steve grumbled good naturedly. He knew by the start of the fourth quarter it wasn’t going to be possible for the Raiders to win, but he was happy to see Danny so happy, that he didn’t too much mind the loss.

**H50-H50-H50**

Danny and Steve went with Danny's parents to Atlantic City where they would be staying for two days. They weren't really the gambling (with money) type, but it wasn't going to hurt them to pay some slot machines and a hand of poker.

Danny was up $50 on the slot machines and Steve won $200 in two hands of poker before they decided to call it quits on gambling. They told Danny's parents they were going to see Absecon Lighthouse and meet them for dinner.

Danny suggested they walk to the Lighthouse since it wasn’t freezing out and their hotel was close. It took about twenty minutes to walk there and they had about two hours to look around the Lighthouse and climb to the top.

During the tour, Steve took to reading all the placards for everything they looked at. Danny rolled his eyes and more than once said that Steve reminded him of his grandparents, but Steve didn’t care. He continued reading while Danny added his own commentary from when he visited as a kid. Once finished at the Lighthouse, they went back to the hotel, met with Danny’s parents for dinner and opted not to return to the casino - they wanted to keep what little money they’d won.

The next day Danny took Steve to someplace where could feel what the water was supposed to be like in November. The beach they went to wasn't up to pre-Hurricane Sandy standards, and probably never would be, but it was something that Danny knew Steve would probably want to see since he had some twisted obsession with _The Jersey Shore_ TV show. Danny reluctantly agreed.

They couldn’t go to Steel Pier as it was closed, but that didn’t stop Danny from regaling Steve with stories of his youth while there. His first kiss happened with Jenny Rosemont at the top of the ferris wheel and four years later his first kiss with her brother Michael in the same place.

From Steel Pier, they went to Ripley's Believe It or Not! museum for a couple of hours before heading back to the hotel to pick up Danny’s parents for their trip back to Newark.

**H50-H50-H50**

After Atlantic City, Steve and the Williams Family made their way to Prudential Center for a hockey game. Danny and his brothers in law were anxious to see the Devils (hopefully) beat the Los Angeles Kings. Steve was remaining quiet on who would be winning this game, so that he wouldn't have to shell out more money for a lost bet.

The large group stopped at Brick City Bar and Grill, which was in walking distance to the Center, for an early dinner. They spent a couple of hours eating before settling up their bill and trekking to the Center. They easily found their seats and went in search of drinks and other snacks returning just before the National Anthem was sung.

The game itself was a bit of a letdown. Both the Los Angeles Kings and New Jersey Devils were scoreless the first two periods of the game and the third period saw the Kings getting their first point. Minutes later the Kings scored again and it remained that way for the rest of the game. The Devils lost, the group was in a bit of a funk as they left, but Danny reminded them that drinks were on Steve the next day as he lost his football bet.

**H50-H50-H50**

Steve and Danny were set to leave the following afternoon to head back to Hawaii, so they spent their last day with Danny’s brothers in law. They were going to go out for drinks, on Steve of course, and get some last minute souvenirs for Grace, Kono and Chin.

Once gifts were purchased and returned back to the house, Danny and Steve went back to the bar where Steve made his foolish bet, explained to the bartender what happened and opened a tab. The next three hours were spent playing pool, telling stories, drinking and eating. They went back to the family house for dinner and to pack the last of their things.

“I had a really nice time,” Steve said as they sipped beers, their last for the day, and watched a recap of the games from earlier in the day.

“I’m glad you agreed to come with me,” Danny said. “Spending ten days without you would have been hard.”

“SAAAAP!” One of Danny’s brother’s in law yelled from across the room as he threw a pillow at Danny’s head.


End file.
